rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User's Drag Rush: Season 4
User's Drag Rush: Season 4, is a fan made series and sequel to User's Drag Rush: Season 3 created by Nicholas424. 14 queens will battle for the title of "Wiki Drag Superstar". Most of the challenges and runways this season will be planned by Season 3 winner, Viper. The winner of this season was Nicki Minaj and Monique Heart was crowned Miss Congeniality. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won User's Drag Rush :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in third place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant was eliminated in fourth place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was on the winning team, but didn't win the main challenge. :█ The contestant wasn't declared safe and received critiques. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the showdown. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two lost the showdown and was eliminated. :█ The contestant did not win the challenge and was eliminated again. :█ The contestant decided to leave the competition on their own terms. :█ The contestant decided to leave the competition on their own terms after placing in the bottom 2. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared in the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"First Impressions" * '''Main Challenge: The first challenge is the same as past seasons...Come up with a fierce entrance quote for you queen. You have 24 hours to send me your looks. * Runway Theme: Category is... First Impressions * Main Challenge Winner: Monique Heart * Main Challenge Prize: Immunity from the next elimination * Bottom Two: Emma Roberts and Evah Destruction * Showdown Theme: Category is...Yellow Fever * Eliminated: Evah Destruction Entrance Quotes: * Acid: "Bitches be trippin’." * Courtney: "Is this User's Drag Rush because my name is Courtney Act and I'll catch in you in the act for looking like trash!" * Cracker: "OKAY, IT'S TIME TO REVENGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." * Emma: "Heeeey Losers, the winner is here" * Evah: "Come eat me up because I'm looking like a snack!" * Katy: "I smell like a rose but I pierce like a thorn" * Kim: "Ooh, it's getting hot in here - hope you're hungry for popcorn! Sorry, was that joke too corny? *laughs in asian*" * Kimora: "Kimora Blac is in the house! By the way, what's an adjective? Is winner one? Cause she's right here! Haha jk... NOT!" * Monique: "The most stunning queen of Season 4 is here! Ready to give you the Ooh ooh ah sensation!" * Nicki: "You bitches aint shit and you can't tell me nothing" * Ongina: "Back From Season 1 The Original Asian Persuasion, Bald And Beautiful, HIV Positive And Proud Ongina!" * Roxxxy: "Thick and juicy is here for another round!" * Trinity: "Plastic injectable realness,i am full of plastic,but I still can win the crown." * Yuhua: "Oh y’all smell that? *clenches nose* Smells like testosterone. Don’t worry...the fish of season 4 has flopped to the scene!" 'Episode 1 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' First Impressions '''Showdown Theme: ' Yellow Fever Acid Betty= |-| Courtney Act= |-| Emma Roberts= |-| Evah Destruction= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Kim Chi= |-| Kimora Blac= |-| Miz Cracker= |-| Monique Heart= |-| Nicki Minaj= |-| Ongina= |-| Roxxxy Andrews= |-| Trinity Taylor= |-| Yuhua Hamasaki= '''Episode 1 Critiques 'Episode 2: ''"Queens of Branding" * '''Main Challenge: Come up with a new makeup product and include its name, a tagline to advertise and either a logo or photo of the product. * Runway Theme: Category is...Glitterific * Main Challenge Winner: Nicki Minaj * Main Challenge Prize: Team Captain * Bottom Two: Emma Roberts and Roxxxy Andrews * Showdown Theme: Category is...Nude Illusion * Eliminated: Emma Roberts Makeup Products * Acid: "For the girl who wants to see herself turn into a lizard cat warrior in the mirror" * Courtney: "Lips has never gotten this illuminating" * Cracker: "Be Stunning, Be Beautiful with Lephora." * Emma: *didn't submit* * Katy: “Let Your Colors Burst” * Kim: "Nobody will notice a thing..." * Kimora: "It may be called eye shadow, but your eye has it's own unique shadow" * Monique: "Be your own canvas." * Nicki: "If these bitches are pressed, administer mouth to mouth with these lipdicks" * Ongina: "Applying Is As Effortless As No Wearing A Wig" * Roxxxy: *didn't submit* * Trinity: *didn't submit* * Yuhua: "The perfect distraction for any flaw" 'Episode 2 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Glitterific '''Showdown Theme: ' Nude Illusion Acid Betty= |-| Courtney Act= |-| Emma Roberts= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Kim Chi= |-| Kimora Blac= |-| Miz Cracker= |-| Monique Heart= |-| Nicki Minaj= |-| Ongina= |-| Roxxxy Andrews= |-| Trinity Taylor= |-| Yuhua Hamasaki= '''Episode 2 Critiques 'Episode 3: ''"RuDisney" * '''Mini Challenge: Category is...Daytime Drag * Mini Challenge Winners: Miz Cracker and Roxxxy Andrews * Mini Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge:'''In teams of four, create ads for a Drag Queen Parody of a classic Disney Show. You will be judged on your lines in the ads * '''Runway Theme: Category is...Disney Couture * Main Challenge Winner: Kim Chi * Main Challenge Prize: 6 extra hours in next challenge * Bottom Two: Roxxxy Andrews and Trinity Taylor * Showdown Theme: N/A * Eliminated: Roxxxy Andrews 'Episode 3 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Disney Couture '''Showdown Theme: ' N/A |-| Team Miz Cracker= |-| Team Nicki Minaj= |-| Team Roxxxy Andrews= |-| Acid Betty= |-| Courtney Act= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Kim Chi= |-| Kimora Blac= |-| Miz Cracker= |-| Monique Heart= |-| Nicki Minaj= |-| Ongina= |-| Roxxxy Andrews= |-| Trinity Taylor= |-| Yuhua Hamasaki= '''Episode 3 Critiques 'Episode 4: ''"Dragidential Campaigns" * '''Main Challenge: Create a campaign poster about why you should be the next drag president of the United States. Your poster must include campaign slogan. * Runway Theme: Category is...Breast Dressed (The boobs must be the main focus of the outfit) * Main Challenge Winner: Courtney Act * Main Challenge Prize: An advantage in the next challenge * Bottom Two: Ongina and Yuhua Hamasaki * Showdown Theme: N/A * Eliminated: Ongina 'Episode 4 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Breast Dressed '''Showdown Theme: ' N/A |-| Acid Betty= |-| Courtney Act= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Kim Chi= |-| Kimora Blac= |-| Miz Cracker= |-| Monique Heart= |-| Nicki Minaj= |-| Ongina= |-| Trinity Taylor= |-| Yuhua Hamasaki= '''Episode 4 Critiques 'Episode 5: ''"Kitchen Queens" * '''Main Challenge: Make funnier (gayer) versions of a classic food recipe that will be assigned to you. * Runway Theme: Category is...Orange You Glad To See Me * Main Challenge Winner: Yuhua Hamasaki * Main Challenge Prize: Immunity in the next challenge * Bottom Two: Kimora Blac and Monique Heart * Showdown Theme: N/A * Eliminated: Kimora Blac (Quit) Food 'Episode 5 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Orange You Glad To See Me '''Showdown Theme: ' N/A |-| Acid Betty= |-| Courtney Act= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Kim Chi= |-| Kimora Blac= |-| Miz Cracker= |-| Monique Heart= |-| Nicki Minaj= |-| Trinity Taylor= |-| Yuhua Hamasaki= '''Episode 5 Critiques 'Episode 6: ''"Dragon Queens" * '''Main Challenge: Write a story that about a dragon version of your drag persona * Runway Theme: Category is...Game Of Thrones * Main Challenge Winners: Courtney Act and Kim Chi * Main Challenge Prize: 6 extra hours in next challenge * Bottom Three: Miz Cracker, Nicki Minaj and Trinity Taylor * Showdown Theme: Category is...Reptile Print * Eliminated: Trinity Taylor 'Episode 6 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Game Of Thrones '''Showdown Theme: ' Reptile Print |-| Acid Betty= |-| Courtney Act= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Kim Chi= |-| Miz Cracker= |-| Monique Heart= |-| Nicki Minaj= |-| Trinity Taylor= |-| Yuhua Hamasaki= '''Episode 6 Critiques 'Episode 7: ''"Snatch Game" * '''Main Challenge: Fill in the blank in the snatch game format. * Runway Theme: Category is...Celebrity Impersonations (you must send a reference photo). This look is your snatch game character. * Main Challenge Winners: Kim Chi * Main Challenge Prize: An advantage in the next challenge * Bottom Two: Acid Betty and Katy Perry * Showdown Theme: Category is...50 Shades Of Grey * Eliminated: Acid Betty and Katy Perry Snatch Game Characters Blanks: "Foolish Fiona is so foolish, she thinks _______ is another word for _______" * Acid: "Foolish Fiona is so foolish she thinks cocaine is another word for freedom! Ha!" * Courtney: "*in Fran's voice* "Well, Ru, she is soOoOo foolish she thinks a pickle is a...you know what I mean HWEHWEHWEHWE" * Cracker: "Bitch, I think Foolish Fiona is so foolish, she thinks she's SO SMART, but it's not really. She thinks she's perfect? she's beautiful? she's smart? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAH no. She's not perfect, she's not beautiful, SHE WILL NEVER BE SMART BITCH! Dumb slut. I would advise her to have a big ass like mine. Even when she flips her hair, she looks so f*cking ugly, because her hair is same as toilet. She has one very dumb word: Egypta Bitcha, but, sometimes she uses the word: blag blag. It's sooooo dumb. She recently came up with one more word: Anal Lohundra, and this is another word for her dumb brain, and in general her brain is filled with all sorts of dumb." * Katy: "Alright my Name is Alyssa Edwards and this is another hocus pocus hokey pokey habby labby snatch game gig *tongue pop*Hold on Nick *drinks go go juice* she thinks shade is another word for her dirty puss.She never washed it that it darken.." * Kim: "I said that Foolish Fiona is so foolish, she thinks that "whip" is another word for "nae nae!" Do you know about the whip and the nae nae? It's so hip and fresh, all the young people are doing it! Ooh! Watch! My friend Ellen DeGeneres taught me how to do it, it goes like this! *stands up to dance* Do the whip! And do the nae nae! See? I'm cool! *sits back down* Hillary Clinton who? More like Chillary Clinton! *pulls out iced tea and takes a sip* Ahhhh! Oh yeah! I'm just chilling, in Cedar Rapids!" * Monique: "she's so foolish she thinks reclaiming my time is another word for me deaging myself." * Nicki: "Kim there's people that are dying" is another word to "Keep crying over your earing that fell in the ocean. Like, bible. She doesnt know anything like me. The only reason why im here is because of my tape. and im a barebac- I mean cumba- CRAP! Comeback queen! As in coming back into the hotel to pick up my child forgetting im a mother” * Yuhua: "Conseula: She think Conseula go clean with no lemon pledge. Ru: I'm sorry, but that's not a match. Conseula: No, no, misser Ru. I match. I match. Ru: I'm sorry Conseula, but that wasn't a match. Try again next time! Conseula: No, no I go clean. *sprays lemon pledge on her card and cleans it off, and writes the correct answer down* See I match. I go clean more." 'Episode 7 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Celebrity Impersonations '''Showdown Theme: ' 50 Shades Of Grey |-| Acid Betty= |-| Courtney Act= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Kim Chi= |-| Miz Cracker= |-| Monique Heart= |-| Nicki Minaj= |-| Yuhua Hamasaki= '''Episode 7 Critiques 'Episode 8: ''"Nick Roast" * '''Main Challenge: Prepare a live comedy roast of Nick and the judges. This challenge is a UDR first and it will work very similarly to the RPDR roasts. I have chosen a time when the roast will begin and more information can be found on the discord channels * Runway Theme: Category is...Red For Filth * Main Challenge Winner: Yuhua Hamasaki * Main Challenge Prize: 6 extra hours in the next challenge * Bottom Two: Courtney Act and Miz Cracker * Showdown Theme: Category is...Executive Realness * Eliminated: No one Roast 'Episode 8 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Red For Filth '''Showdown Theme: ' Executive Realness |-| First: Miz Cracker= |-| 2nd: Yuhua Hamasaki= |-| 3rd: Kim Chi= |-| 4th: Courtney Act= |-| 5th: Nicki Minaj= |-| Last: Monique Heart= '''Episode 8 Critiques 'Episode 9: ''"BFFs For-Never" * '''Main Challenge: In assigned pairs, write a song verse each about what you both love and hate about your partner. You can use any song you want as inspiration. * Runway Theme: Category is...Good & Evil Twins (In your pairs, one of you must walk the runway as a good twin and the other as the bad twin). * Main Challenge Winners: Monique Heart and Nicki Minaj * Main Challenge Prize: 6 extra hours in the next challenge * Bottom Two: Kim Chi and Miz Cracker * Showdown Theme: Category is...Latex Runway * Eliminated: Miz Cracker 'Episode 9 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Good & Evil Twins '''Showdown Theme: ' Latex Runway |-| Courtney Act & Yuhua Hamasaki= |-| Kim Chi & Miz Cracker= |-| Monique Heart & Yuhua Hamasaki= '''Episode 9 Critiques 'Episode 10: ''"The Last Ball Of Your Life!" * '''Main Challenge: Create three looks for the Last Ball Of Your Life. * Runway Theme: Categories are... Funeral Couture, Hellfire Realness & Queen of Hell Eleganza Extravaganza * Main Challenge Winner: Nicki Minaj ''' * '''Bottom Two: Courtney Act and Monique Heart * Showdown Theme: N/A * Eliminated: Monique Heart 'Episode 10 Looks & Critiques' Runway Themes: ' Funeral Couture, Hellfire Realness & Queen of Hell Eleganza Extravaganza '''Showdown Theme: ' TBA |-| Courtney Act= |-| Kim Chi= |-| Monique Heart= |-| Nicki Minaj= |-| Yuhua Hamasaki= '''Episode 10 Critiques 'Episode 11: ''"Grand Rush Finale" * '''Main Challenge: Come up with a new verse for a feauture in RuPaul's American...(The Drag Rush Remix). * Runway Theme: Category is...Retro Drag * Eliminated: ' Yuhua Hamasaki * '''Eliminated: ' Courtney Act * 'Top 2: ' Kim Chi and Nicki Minaj * '''Showdown Theme: Category is...Very Best Drag * Miss Congeniality: Monique Heart * Runner-up: Kim Chi * Winner of User's Drag Rush Season 4: Nicki Minaj American...(The Drag Rush Remix) Nicholas: I am American, American I am American, American My, my, my, my country 'tis of thee These are all my friends, we are a family Act: Fishy queen from the world of drag Work it, bitch, now lemme show that Courtney is the name now watch my game Gagged you in this user race, and that other race Never underestimate this pretty face 'Cuz you'll never know I'll be getting deserving praises Started from the middle, got to the top Went to the bottom, but I ain't a flop Always get shantays, and never sashays 'Cuz bitch, I'm flawless, and my beauty never fades I always show this and I always show that And mama, call Laganja, bitch you might feel attacked On the top 4, wanna see more? Just say American, then I'll all be yours Nicholas: I am American, American, American I am American, American Red, white, and blue Am-Am-Am-Am-Am-American, American, American I am American, American, just like you too Chi: When’s dinner? Now, bitch! Eat this sausage, take a bite of my breast. Don’t forget about my salad, You’ll find that it’s the best. My makeup is stunning, never looks like cake. ‘Cause unlike some queens, I actually know how to bake. Look at my shoes, and my nails, and my hair. Think you can do better? Have a seat over there. You’ll be singin’ this verse after just one listen, while I pop them corns and feed the children. Open wide, there’s Kim Chi on the table. Don’t know what’s inside? Bitch, you should have read the label! Nicholas: I am American, American, American I am American, American Red, white, and blue Am-Am-Am-Am-Am-American, American, American I am American, American, just like you too Minaj: Wassup bitch Why you so pressed? Watch my ass and watch my tits Cus they' both worth more than your trashy hits It's all becacuse you ugly, pressed and a hoe Bitch just look at yo edges and that greasy glow! You're broke as hell, made me wanna scream You in that club making men wanna cream! I'm the only star here and im always thinner Crown me bitch im the drag rush winner Get out bitch, I'm so thin You're not gonna win, you're just a trash bin! Nicholas: I am American, American, American I am American, American Red, white, and blue Am-Am-Am-Am-Am-American, American, American I am American, American, just like you too Hamasaki: xx NO SUBMISSION XX Nicholas: Am-Am-Am-Am-Am-American I am American American, American I am American Just like you too. Speeches * Kim: ** This competition has been very exciting for me. I've had so much fun taking part in each challenge, and I'm really happy that I made it to the top 2. During the competition, I was a strong leader and was helpful to the other queens. I was also very active and ready to do whatever I was asked to do. And so I deserve to be the winner because I believe I have the charisma, uniqueness, nerve, and talent that is necessary to be crowned the winner. I was not safe once, because being just "safe" isn't really my brand. I never once looked at something I did and said "eh, good enough" - I always made sure that what I submitted was my best work. I have always taken risks, and even though not all of those risks paid off, I'm still so happy with the result that I ended up with here today. All that's missing now is a big juicy crown to put on my head, and a bucket of fried chicken to go along with it. I just want to say thanks to Nick and the judges for making this (in my opinion) the best season of UDR ever! That is, unless I don't win. Then it will be garbage. But nonetheless, thank you so much for this experience. * Nicki: ** First of all, I'm super happy and proud that I've come so far. I'm happy for what I did, how i've performed and happy for not fucking quitting this time! Last season was a mess for me. I (personally think that i) was robbed in 2 of the main challenges, it was my first rush EVER and I had a vacation. Just so much mess in the first place. Even though I was fierce competition, I left. This time though, I didn't. I may have slept through episode 6 but damn I woke the fuck up after that! I've shown you something you've never seen before in all of my challenges and runways. I've listened to critiques, I've been active on the discord at almost all times and most importantly.... I'm so skinny Jojo Siwa is quaking in her bows! -- Wait, wait I mean.. and the most importantly.. I've turned it the fuck out. This season has to be the hardest but also the best season of UDR history! The challenges have been insane this season and the amount of time and effort I've spent to make every single one of my challenges perfect, is insane. I've used photoshop in almost every challenge, something I'm not the best at doing but I still tried and took that chance and those chances paid off with all of my Highs and Wins. I have gotten to know a ton of queens from this season and maybe I've had some drama with for example Katy, but look at us now, we talk a ton in the discord. I've put 120% in all the challenges and i feel like I've done the best, worked the hardest and improved most out of any of the queens here. I really love Kim and Courtney a ton and im so fucking happy that i made top 4 with them. This season has been so fucking awesome, thank you for not eliminating me in Ep. 6 and thank you for seeing potential in me. Xoxo Onika<3 'Finale/Reunion Looks' Runway Theme: ' Retro Drag '''Showdown Theme: ' Very Best Drag Acid Betty= |-| Courtney Act= |-| Emma Roberts= |-| Evah Destruction= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Kim Chi= |-| Kimora Blac= |-| Miz Cracker= |-| Nicki Minaj= |-| Trinity Taylor= |-| Yuhua Hamasaki= '''Winner Announcement And the Winner is...= Trivia * Nicki Minaj is the first ever contestant to be not eliminated for not submitting in a challenge. * This season only has the Top 5 winning the challenges. Navigation Category:Seasons Category:Nicholas424 Category:User's Drag Rush Category:User's Drag Rush Season 4